Pokemon Rival time!
by Eggy-boy
Summary: two ex freinds start their journeys alone after finding out the truth about eachother, until they are forced to work together by circumstances.(fic currently being edited and continued)
1. chapter 1

This is an au of the black 2 and white 2 storyline, please enjoy!

There's a warm breeze this afternoon in aspertia city. Im able to see kids running around around the city enjoying the weather. The pidove resting on rooftops enjoying the warmness of the sunset, I guess you could call it the perfect time to go outside during the summer. I on the other hand, am laying on my bed with great discontent with the outside world. I was never really an outside person, due to my lack of reasons to go out there in the first place. Unless the only friend i had wanted me to go out and relax with him. Mostly to dream about our future as a team or whatever. I didn't really feel the need to leave home yet. I'm already 12 and I've had a Pokémon since the age of 6, but i'm not a trainer yet. Meanwhile Fero, my ferroseed is taking a nap on the wall. I'm counting all the deep holes fero decorated into my room with his spikes. I look at each one, some bigger some older and some connecting as my walls crack before my eyes. Eventually boring myself from the exact same thing I do when I get bored in my room. think about how long I've actually had ferro. I had hatched him from an egg, and he's been causing me trouble involving my walls collapsing in on me since then.

My grandparents gave him to me out of fear, after the original trainer ditched its egg onto them. Thinking their own home or daycare would end up being destroyed because of the hatchling. I guess that they were right about giving ferroseed to me, as I was the probably the smartest out of everyone in my family.

I stop counting and look outside at the sunset for a while and sit up. Quietly watching the two pidove that are always outside on his roof. Dreaming about what I'd do if I became a trainer, but because of the summer heat I've kept putting off the whole journey thing, I might wait until winter to try things out. I bet i'd be amazing, even if a was a late bloomer. I could end up being the best trainer out there. I jolt back into my own head from my daydream. My eyes darting away from what used to be the sunset. To what is now two pidove mating on the rooftop of my neighbors house. I turn away, and begin to count holes in a curious embarrassment when i hear something in the corner of my head.

My moms just calling me downstairs after about three hours of peace and quiet. I'm expecting dinner as it's about that time of the day but instead i see my neighbor, or should I say "friend" standing on the doorway.

His face as expressionless and vacant as ever with the exception of his eyebrows moving up and down rapidly, but his body language showing his excited side, bouncing up and down and his arms struggling to find a comfortable place on his body to sit at rest. His small but slightly noticable smile proving the fact that he couldn't naturally smile without it looking weird.

He was wearing some new clothes, a blue t shirt with a button up yellow shirt sitting above it and the collar folded perfectly, a nechlace with only a few hooks attached to it. Along with some greyish pants with the legs folded up slightly. Plus a new pare of Shoes, there was no name but I could see there were wheeled attatched to the soul of the shoe.

Dude had heelys. The only thing that's never changes about his fashion sense was his white hat, always covering his dark brown hair and how he is very reluctant of showing some skin.

Guess he finally coming out of his shell.

I wonder what's going on for a bit until he grabs my hand and starts shaking, his eyes widening while looking at me.

I hope I'm not blushing as our faces our mere inches apart but before I get to say anything to him he backs away. He takes in a deep breath and starts talking fast, loud and quick, with some excitement mixed in.

"INEEDYOUTOCOMEWITHMERIGHTNOW!"

Hes pointing to the door and I can tell he's out of breath just from thinking about what he's going to say next. I know it's his birthday today but I didn't think he would be acting like this.

So I go up to my room, changing out of my pj's and put on a sweater and sweatpants to keep me warm. I guessed he was tired of waiting for me to get dressed when I see him waiting outside for me in the dark. He kept throwing rocks at my window, signaling me to hurry. I rush downstairs with a ferro still asleep in my arms and his spikes ripping at my sweatpants.

I tell my dad "I'll be right back" and run out the door. Catching up with him a few homed down near the pokemon center.

It was very dark now but thanks to the street lights I was able to see my way there.

Out of breath, I'm hunched over in front of him as I finally caught up, with ferroseed on the ground, awake, and just as confused as me. I look at him with my sweaty face.

So, why did you need me to come with you, Stigg? asking with a very curious tone.

Oh! My mom told my someone was waiting for me at the overlook, and I thought I might need some protection. And well you have that pokemon with you.

And well…

Also..

And also what!? I'm starting to get restless

Well I thought you would've wanted to watch me get my first pokemon…

Wait what?!

Me and ferroseed are both surprised that HIM of all people would be getting a pokemon.

But its is night time now and I didn't want him to miss his chance to become a trainer.

Mabey if I play my cards right he would travel with me, and I could save up my funds while he shares his supplies with me.

But I was still curios about his what pokemon hell get.

So for now I just had to make sure he became a trainer.

Grabbing his hand, I rushed him up the stone steps until we were at the top where a woman was waiting. Exited about the fact that I could, I watched as he slowly walked, then froze up behind her.

He was always like this, the first to get excited for anything but the last to try and do something new. Guess he needed the great shove from me to get things going.

I start to help him with his situation, pushing him behind me in the process.

I walk over to the girl and help him out a little,

By tapping on her shoulder and introducing myself.

Um…

Hello, my names Jamey, and my quiet little friend here

Is Stigg. I think he's here to talk to you

Oh hi, I'm Bianca, nice to meet you both!

So Stigg, i was sent by the professor to help you get started on your journey. You're here to get your starter pokemon, right? I have a question for you. What do you plan on trying to accomplish by being a trainer?

To become filthy rich, and create an organization for pokemon. Stigg acted like he had everything planned out.

Wow, that answer was- different from what I usually hear. Anyway, are you ready to choose?

He managed to get some words out of his mouth before she asked a second time.

Y-yes! I think I'm ready! Show me the Pokémon.

Okay! Um…

Here they are, the pokemon are inside these balls.

Now who do you choose, Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott.

She help out and pointed to each ball but in the pitch blackness of the night I didn't think even she knew where she was pointing.

I can tell by the look on Stiggs face that he hadn't thought about this beforehand.

I don't think Stigg will ever change, he always needs to take time to properly make a decision for himself but never actually does take the time to do so. But it's not like I'm any better, I'm actually the one who taught him to be like that when we were little... I'm glad I grew out of that though, but he just get worse and worse everyday. I bet he's glad he has a friend like me around to help him.

After staring for a minute he finally comes to a decision.

To just close his eyes and choose a ball at random. Bianca looked confused, and I didn't understand his approach either. While he's choosing i wonder to myself why he was wearing those bright clothes, he was in full gear. D-did he think he would start his journey tonight!? I giggle to myself while he barely glances in my direction. Still choosing he spent the next minute just waving his hand back and forth. It was a very slow and hypnotic motion, until in the span of a second he had grabbed a ball and said aloud " I choose this one!"

Bianca took and opened the ball, showing us what he had "chosen".

A red glow beamed from the pokeball, revealing the pokemon to be the water type, Oshawott!

It yawed and and tried to adjust its eyes into the darkness of the night, getting a good look view on the outlook.

Hello oshawott, Bianca was the first to speak. This boy , Stigg is your new trainer. He and oshawott stared at each other curiously, basically mimicking each other's moves. Until Stigg smiled, oshowatt gave the type of awkward smile Stigg's always pulling. They both stopped smirkimg and gazed at each other for a while. When they finally broke the staring contest it looked as if it had accepted Stigg, and Stigg had done .the same

Would you like to nickname him? Bianca asked breaking the silence.

Would that be okay? Stigg asked oshawott, and after a few nods, Stigg finally chose a nickname.

Sio! What about that, does Sio sound good. Sio nodded and slowly climbed into his new trainers hood and drifted back to sleep, and Stigg feeling tired from all the excitement almost left for his own bed.

But bianca stopped him!

Wait! You almost forgot oshawott's ball silly!

And one more thing, here's a pokedex, and a trainer card.

Oh, thank you Bianca.

No problem!

Stigg started to attach the pokeball onto his necklace as he left. I guess that's why it was bare earlier i whisper to myself as i start to go home. When i tried to leave though, Bianca stops me and hands me a pokedex and a trainer card as well.

Um hey- Jamey, I know this sounds weird but, your pokemon looks strong, would you mind going with Stigg as he starts his journey. I know i just met you two but he seems like a person that would need a little help from a close friend on a journey. You are friends, right?

I nodded yes and start going home. Thinking about what she said. The street lights were still on but the stars were very bright, illuminating my path even better than before, and helping me think about what she was asking.

When i do finally get home i start telling my parents everything. Letting them discuss it overnight as I skip dinner and get into bed with Ferro already asleep on the wall. hoping I don't end up dying or something ifi do go on a journey with him.

Thinking to myself falling into a very deep sleep.


	2. 2

The next morning I'm sitting at the table in my kitchen and eating some cereal .

Dads in the next room, filling my bag with essentials.

My mom's in front of me trying to program my Xtransceiver.

Ferro sitting in my lap with me hunched over him trying not to get impaled by his sharp spikes.

I finally finish eating and begin to hum to myself as I put my dirty dish on the counter, forgetting to wash it.

I was expecting Stigg to attempt to come to my house to drag me along for a Pokémon journey waiting for the door to swing open. I guess you could say I was ready to go though, as i was dressed in an outfit that closely resembled Stiggs, along with some boots and my glasses.

When I was woken up this morning I was bombarded with my parents telling me that they agreed that it was ok to go on a journey as long as I called regularly they were acting a little to happy about it but I didn't really mind. I get my bag and put ferro into his ball, slapping my xtransceiver on my wrist. Saying "ill be right back" to my parents as i go to Stiggs to see what's going on.

When I get there though, his parents look just as worried about him as bianca did last night. "Don't worry, I'll go with him and help him out," I say with a smile attempting to make them feel better. I walk slowly upstairs all I see is a sleeping Stigg, an oshawott sitting on his desk eating some chips, and a small notebook on Stiggs chest. I grab him by the shoulder and shake him furiously but it seems that he wouldn't be awake soon. Rolling back onto his stomach, I see the notebook slide open. It's a short little description of Sio, including moves. I'm a little surprised that he would actually take time to learn about Sio. I start to leave and see his mom and dad dashing up the staircase, probably worried about him too. Leaving me to signal them to be quiet. Startled enough, I feel something under me that send more chills up my spine…

It's just Sio, holding my bag, guess i left it inside the room…

He hands it to me and tries to turn back into the room but is taken off guard by Stiggs parents. They pick up Sio, analysing and admiring him.

This is probably the first time they've seen a Pokémon that wasn't as bland as the ones just outside of our city.

Still holding him against his will, he immediately started flailing and squealing leading Stigg to start sleepwalking over to the door and ordering Sio to use tackle on both of them.

Sio had only gone halfway on the order though, leaping over and putting its meak body weight against my side. It didn't start hurting until I started falling down the stairs. Leaving Stigg's dad to catch me, and his wife to catch him. Sending all three of us down the steps. Sio at the top of the staircase trying to wake up Stigg.

I guess you could say it was a good start for a morning like this. As I'm usually trying to pry ferro from my ripped and tattered outfits by now.

After about ten minutes I get tired of waiting, telling his parents to have him meet me at the overlook.

Sometimes I can be even less as patent as him.

Exactly two hours later I'm still waiting for him, the soft breeze making my hair wrap around my like a scarf.

A lemonade in my hand from the vending machine being sipped by me, and the can to be absorbed by ferro.

H-hi, sorry I'm late.

I turn around to Stigg behind me, not as out of breath as before.

I had to get here fast so I'm wearing my shoes with the wheels, is that okay?

Yeah-yeah it's fine.

He's wearing the exact same outfit from last night.

So where's your pokemon? I ask wondering why the ball was still on the necklace

He turns around revealing Sio relaxing in his hood eating a pecha berry for breakfast. "He really likes laying there," Stigg says to me.

I put ferro down and ask Stigg if he knows the basics to being a trainer.

Oh, well I know a little

From where? I ask waiting for a smart answer.

F-From you mostly.

I blush and ask if he knows how to battle his Pokémon.

Leaving him to stare me down and ask if I wanted to battle him.

What? No i-

I know you don't think I'm ready but, I I battle you well do you think we can start my journey.

Of course he wanted to do it this way…

You know what, alright.

If you can beat me right here in a battle we'll leave

And go on _your journey_ together, I'll even let you lead the _way._

Sio hopped out of his hood, still eating the berry facing ferro only a few paces away.

I go first, expecting this to be an easy win on my side, telling ferro to use harden right at the beginning. Sio started moving fast, letting go of the berry and glaring at ferro, tackling him without hitting any of the spikes, surprised but not at all near defeat I order a tackle from ferro, but Sio had blocked it with his shell. It started using tail whip before tackling again this time being hurt by Ferro's spikes. Using harden again I try and get onto the defensive until Stigg gave two odd orders..

Sio, like we practiced last night, start spinning!

Obeying its trainer Sio began to quickly revolve around Ferro. Until leaping up and crashing down onto my Pokémon sending him Flying towards me, fainted?!

Wh-how i-

Confused and disoriented I seemed to have fainted myself, waking up in the pokemon center lobby.

Still a little dazed I see Stigg in front me, Sio laying on the table eating a cheri berry this time.

Noticing I've awoken Stigg points in front of me. Its Ferros ball!

I had nurse joy heal him up while you were napping.

Are you okay, your head hurting or anyth-

What was that before!?

What was what? Stigg says just confusing me a little more by the way he spoke.

I come to my senses, questioning him over and over on that move he used.

Oh that? That's was just a combination of tail whip and tackle..

I'm still surprised he beat me. And a little out of breath.

I wrote it Down in this notebook last night while studying how the moves worked. So before we leave shouldn't we buy something.

I try and calm down and explain to him how Basics

The trainer school is a gym too y'know. I think we would stay for a while and wait for the new gym leader to get here.

Stigg started standing up "we should leave town and try to get stronger, and besides you said I could lead the way right, and besides if you led we would end up stayimg here forever" said Stigg laughing.

I couldn't really look him in the eyes. When I told him that i expected him to lose.

He looked at me and stopped hiss laughing, but probably because I was laughing when I told him.

I'm sorry okay, I mean your not the brightest person Stigg how could I ever expect you to win!?

If I let you led the way we would probably fail no matter what,

My words slowly went from a a few unintentional insults to me cutting him down a notch.

Even bianca tried to ditch you on me. Haha

I'm laughing even louder now and it's abviosly directed at him.

Of course he was angry, and Sio even looked a little offended at me. Their emotions were more in sync after one night together that me and ferro' battling style after six years together. Sio gave me the same glare he gave Ferro during the battle. Stigg just stood there for a second.

I'm leaving.

What? I'm confused my his surprising words.

I said I'm leaving…

So what I'll see you later or-

No, I'm leaving the city, and i plan on getting stronger on my own. No need for you to come along.

Umm, sorry to burst your bubble kid but i'm in charge here!

Says who, as long as Sio is near me I can leave town. It's not like you can stop me.

I stare at him like he's a maniac, and he probably was at this point.

Look Stigg, even your parents don't trust you to-

No, they don't trust you to look after me! And don't try to twist that around, your the dangerous one. The one who taught me to be the idiot everyone thinks I am. Its your fault! I just can't believe I thought i needed you...

Well I'm sorry Stigg but you are an idiot, and I made you that way just so you would listen to me. So I'm leading the way, umderst-

I look more closely as he was trying to back away from me, as in my temper I grabbed his shirt. I looked closer at him before I let him go..

All I saw were blood shot eyes and many, many tears running down his face.

Sio claimed up his side and hopped back into his hood, waving his shell at me while Stigg started to turn around they stopped by the mart and buy what looks to be pokeballs. Sio now glaring at me from afar still waving the shell which i guess is a declaration of leave with Stigg actually looking kinda sad. He did look back one more time before he left, telling me not to follow him. Calling me his one and only rival a saying "and please, don't think i'm crying because of what you said to me, i'm crying because i feel sad for the people that have to deal with you after you leave town to start your own journey" before closing the door.

To me he was acting a little overdramatic, everyone in town thinks the same of him so why was he acting so harshly to me. That idiot doesn't even deserve a friend like me. I get up and see many people glancing at me around the pokecenter, I guess we made a scene.

I shrug it off go visit the trainer school so I can try and better with my second battle than my first. But when I get there, Stigg's parents are there speaking to the gym leader, who had actually been located to our town a few days ago.


	3. 3

He was asking them where Stigg was of all things.

Oh you want to know out Stigg, I say as I'm budding in. Well he just left to train his.

Of course he would leave so soon, I just hope he remembers what I taught him.

Wait, what did you teach him? I'm very curious as I thought I taught him everything…

Oh for the past few weeks he's been coming here and studying up on being a trainer . I'd have to say he's a slow learner but did absorb everything taught to him but I felt like the knew what he was doing.

I thanked him for letting know about this and bolted out the door, I can't believe he **lied** to me. That idiot was secretly a genius all this time! I dashed through our towns gate attempting to catch up to him. Who knows show far he's gotten while wearing those shoe skate things. I dash down route 19 asking other trainers if they've seen him, eventually going home as it was getting dark again. I spent the next month training on route 19 with Ferro.

I just didn't get it though, something was bothering me in the back of my mind.

Ever since we split up I felt this odd burning inside that makes me want to beat him.

Of course I wanted to beat that idiot though, hwe doesn't even deserve his wins. He just gets them from good luck.

I sigh to myself again(probably the fifth time I've done so)while walking home, passing the trainer school once again.

Ferro and I are back at home eating dinner, when my mom brings up the fact of me not having any reason to stay in town anymore.

Ugh, I just wanted to wait for the gym to get ready for me.

Hun its been a month, you could've rechallenged the gym ages ago…

Mom I just want to get stronger OK! *sigh* just let me do this my way. I guess me yelling that gom my mum to stop asking me dumb questions.

After a good night rest and a nice long morning walk

Leading me to flowessy town. I finally run into the idiot as he's coming home, presumably to fight the gym.

Stigg!

huh? He barely glances at me, I cant tell if he's either still mad or completely forgotten about me

You've been going to trainer school, I thought you learned that all from me! Why would you lie?!

He kept walking, not even trying to give me an answer only glancing at me with a death glare.

I guess he didn't forget about me

I keep yelling at him, giving myself a good look at him.

Nothing had really changed apart from a second ball on his necklace. And a green pokemon sticking onto his arm, Sio still napping in his hood.

Hey idiot, its been a month and you don't look any stronger, you just look dirty and- I just realised he had caught something new and i'm now asking him about the new pokemon.

"Jamey this is Momo, she's a Sewaddle. I think she has taken a liking to me, unlike you," he said with a smile while Momo tightly hugs his right arm. He keeps walking until we return to aspertia city, I'm still trailing him but i've stopped yelling.

Yo- cheren I'm back!

Ah it's nice to see you again Stigg, have you been putting what you've learned to good use?

Yeah , I actually came to fight you and show you what's else I've learned. I think I've gotten stronger-blah blah blah.

I've stopped listening by now as all I hear are word fragments and what sounds like bragging. I start to leave until I see Stiggs parents coming from up ahead, and cheren taking Stigg inside with his pokemon, and his parents grabbing then dragging me in with them to cheer Stigg on during his first gym battle. Though I didn't really want to be there. I probably forgot to tell them about Stigg and me being separated.

His parents are in the background just recording and trying not to be noisey, d I'm sitting near yelling "I know you'll lose" every five seconds surprising his parents who were trying to cheer him on.

Then, surprising me once more Stigg blew through the gym trainer battles within minutes and was making his way to cheren.

The other two trainers followed him, seemingly more interested in how he was winning more than the week being of their fainted pokemon.

"Okay, who wants to go first this time?," he asked his pokemon. That struck me as odd until sewaddle- i mean, Momo jumped off his arm.

Im giggling to myself as this tiny little bug was attempting to beat the gym.

Alright are you ready. Mono responding with a soft "Waddle sew sew!"

Stigg just nodded and stood there, standing next him was Sio watching just as closely as he was, and Momo acting a little jumpy.

Alright Stigg you can win this! His parents in the background cheering him on.

Within seconds the battle had begun, Momo had a bite taken out of her by the patrat. But she retaliated with a simple string shot, making me laugh even more. This kept going for the next few moves until a large autumn gust came out of nowhere sending leaves flying off trees. Using string shot again, Momo had trapped patrat.

Use bugbite…

Stigg was quiet, but i could tell that this idiot was confident in his weak little bug.

Patrat couldn't get away from Momo at that point.

Cheren's orders weren't working either. Stigg was starting to show his true colors, now use razor leaf!

Every single leave that was blown off from the gust had targeted patrat. Taking it out in one fell swoop, but because Momo was biting patrat at the time,it was in range of its own attack. Leading her to have fainted itself. Leaving a large dust cloud and two fainted pokemon. Cheren pulled back the fainted patrat. Stigg doing the same as a proud sewaddle Nuzzled against it trainer in pride while eating some Berries to make it feel better.

Next up was lillipup, and leaving Sio to waddle out to the battlefield.

Cheren started getting riled up as he was yelling out orders at lillipup to constantly use work up as it ate a berry whenever Sio water gunned it into a near faint experience. Lillipup just kept getting stronger but wasn't even able to hit oshowatt.

Using tackle lillipup had seemingly fainted oshawott until I saw Sio using his shell as a shield.

Use razor shell! Stigg was going full force on this, showing a wave of excitement on his face. Raising the shell, Sio sent it swiping down pounding lillipups head into the dirt instead of cutting him. Leaving the fainted lilipup burried in the dirt.

I guess Sio was going easy on him.

After the battle I had walked over to him and started telling him about how I was right to ditch him because he's such a loser, and how he only won because the gym leader was weak. "And that battle style of yours wont win you every battle and your Pokémon are even weaker than the gym including you Sio,"I say white staring him down. They both give me a look that just screams of how tired they were of me.

And I was kinda tired to, most of my insults were just jebberish at this point

I don't think I had ever acted that way before, It felt great to do this to him. I felt like he deserved it for ditching and lying to someone way smarter than him like me. The mean looks only fueled my recent hatred of him hatred for him. Until he whipped out his badge case flashing the second badge he had..

B-but how!? You can't even get to Roxie's gym If you don't have the first.. The hiker is there to guard-

I snuck past him after I had lost to him in a battle. I wanted to go train somewhere with pokemon stronger than mine, which led me to the virbank complex.

I could show you where it is. Or better yet I could take you to polestar studios, I think you be a great actor.

R-really! You think so?

My hatred for him subsided for a hot second

Well yeah, I mean you act so rude until you see someone you want to use as to make your ego bigger until they actually see past the act. If it took me. Five long years to find that out who you really are so you must be one really good after.

It took me a second to fully realise that what he said was an insult.

Ferro rolled up behind me and pricked me back into reality, as i'm face to face with an enemy I thought of as a friend for too long.

He says goodbye to cheren and leaves for the pokemon center. His sewaddle using string shot at me and missing, but showing how it felt towards me. Hugging Stigg, I'm starting to hate that little bug. Leaving me standing blank-face still thinking about his remark and his pokemon battle. I turn around and order cherren to let me battle him for a badge but he was mad at me for calling him weak while insulting Stigg, And he left for the Pokémon center as well. So after his parents leave I walk up to the main office of the trainer school, having ferro break off the lock for me. Stealing one badge before walking out of this dumb city. But bianca had stopped me at the door.

Oh hi Jamey, is Stigg here? I wanted to give him something for beating the gym.

No he left a little wile ago, but I also beat the gym!

I'm flashing my stolen prize to her.

Alright, then can I trust you to give this to Stigg?

It's tm27- return..

I think out it for a second, saying yes just in case she tells him I'm bringing it.

I finally break free from her and leave town.

After about a week of walking and battling trainers, I finally make it up to the hiker.

Hey you hiker guy! I have my first badge so you shoul-

Just go, no need for me to battle anyone anymore.

Too many kids just sneak past me now so what's the point.

?, I'm confused but walk past him, making my way down the hill.

There are a bunch of kindergarten kids hanging around here, battling each other. I look around and see a young boy in the grass. Kinda looks like stigg-

I feel angry again, and clenching my fist I walk over to the kid. He had caught a new pokemon right in front of me, one that I haven't seen before. So I just picked it up and took the ball. I could hear him calling me a their but his words barely got past his crying, his pokemon trying to make him feel better while the teacher tried to find out what happened, but I fled the scene.

I guess I fled of too fast though, as I was stopped by some kids who wanted to double battle me. I guessed it was OK, I hadn't had an actual battle in about 2 days. Plus I could see what my new pokemon was

They both send out sunkerns

I send out ferro looking sharp as ever, and my new pokemon venipede. quickly scanning it with my dex

-And that's where it ended

When I originally wrote this i planned on going further in by having stigg go missing for a few years and Jamey going on her own journey of self improvement with her pokemon,only to find stigv in the middle of a forest doing some nsfw stuff( stiff was gonna end up in a weirdxxx relationship with momo(leavanny) and Jamey was going to make a new freind that would help her become a far better person

But I sadly just gave up on this fic. So you guys can do what you want with it as long as you credit me or whatever-


End file.
